


The Moment of Truth

by bibingkaa



Series: Someone To You [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, aww lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibingkaa/pseuds/bibingkaa
Summary: Where Jinsoul finally asks Jungeun the most important question of her life.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Someone To You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Happy New Year HAHAHA It's been a long time, but here's the lipsoul bonus chapter I was talking about before! I hope you guys enjoy this one too <3
> 
> SIDE NOTE: This is optional, but please listen to "Make You Feel My Love" - Adele if you would want a better experience! Play it once I mention it on one of the asterisks like this (***song***) You could put it on repeat if you aren't finished reading :D
> 
> \- B (Twitter: @stanzbl)

[OPEN]

Jungeun enters the nail salon as soon as she spots the signage getting flipped over, ready to run the business. As usual, she is the first person to arrive at the shop whether or not she booked an appointment beforehand.

“ _ Ahh  _ Miss Kim! Good morning!” The staff welcomes her warmly with friendly greetings and wide smiles on their faces, mostly because she is everyone’s favorite loyal customer. She casually heads to the front desk and is immediately accommodated by a young lady carrying a container filled with tools and polishes 

“So what type of nail art do you want today, Jungeun?” 

In this salon, the employees don’t need to initiate awkward yet professional ways of talking when it comes to the brunette. She has probably been here millions of times to the point she can easily be recognized by everyone from different shifts. They clearly know how much she loves getting her nails down, and not a single time she ended up disappointed.

“You know what’s best, Soojin.” She smiles in reply as she places her trust in her once more.

As her nails start getting shaped by a filer, she notices a burgundy sports car pull up to the salon on the other side of the window. While the color is one of the factors why everyone is subconsciously distracted, the sexy and slick design makes it even more eye-catching. There is no way anyone will be able to miss it, especially on how it’s red shine makes it much more visible during the daytime.

The longer Jungeun stares at it, the more she is able to see a silhouette of the car owner and the passenger through the slightly dark tint. It seems a little bit stalkerish to see what they’re up to, but wouldn’t someone be curious to see the face of a billionaire?

When the door opens, she catches a glimpse inside. Leather chairs and two women who seem to be saying goodbye, To her surprise, those aren’t just  _ two women _ , it’s her best friend Jiwoo with none other than Yves driving the wheel.

For a split second, she can see the way Yves looks at her best friend. Who in their right mind would drive a car like that in this part of the city? She knows something is definitely going on between them, perhaps more progress than before. 

“ **_JUNGIEEEE!!”_ ** Jiwoo's high pitched voice fills the busy nail salon as she rushes over to the brunette sitting down on the couch.

“Care to explain what that was, Jiwoo?” Jungeun raises an eyebrow while smirking mischievously, but the girl is too oblivious to get the hint. “Yv— I mean Sooyoung.” She coughs midway when she remembers that the older woman is so famous throughout the whole country to the point that children to the elderly are bound to know who she is.

Jiwoo doesn’t hide the red hue and natural smile that emerges on her face, but she does have a little bashfulness at the very least. 

The co-owner takes a seat next to the brunette after she requests what she wants to be done with her nails, then leans over to her best friend to talk more discreetly despite the loud volume of her voice. 

“Well, she’s been so amazing…” she says with the softest tone to her voice, which came as a surprise to the brunette. Jiwoo begins to talk about the celebrity’s personality, 

Jungeun has never seen Jiwoo like this... she’s worked up, but in a way that all the words that escape from her lips speak of love. 

She mentions how cute Sooyoung was when she nervously asked her if she wanted to have dinner with her after closing the cafe. The fellow co-owner did not understand why the idol stuttered multiple times when she should be the one flustered over a top celebrity asking her out, but Jungeun saw through all their cluelessness.

Jungeun was present a couple of times during the times Sooyoung came to visit after her busy schedule. With no doubt, the brunette was skeptical knowing that a celebrity is lowkey hitting on her best friend so she kept her eyes open to protect one of the most important people in her life just in case Yves had other plans. However, whenever Jiwoo would blabber all the stories she is able to think of, Sooyoung never looked away, rather the look in her eyes could tell Jungeun enough.

It’s true that Yves is famous for her insanely charismatic stage presence, but all that disappears when she’s around Jiwoo. She stuttered not because of the possible rejection that she may not be able to handle, but because she knows that her best friend viewed her differently, — way past her achievements and fame — she saw how she wanted to be seen.

As Jiwoo continues updating the brunette, their nail artists can’t help but join in the conversation by how intrigued they are, and of course, Jiwoo lets them.

She talks about them having eating contests in a fine dining restaurant and then laughing with their mouths full with not a single care about how high the bill might be or that time where Yves let her drive the burgundy sports car she owns... and surprisingly enjoyed the ride, but also willingly volunteered to teach her how to drive more safely.

Somehow, Jungeun’s ears begin to mute the noise around her subconsciously, only letting herself focus on 

this weird and uncomfortable feeling on her chest.

_ Yet, It takes her a few seconds of inner silence to realize... _

“ **_How about you Jungiee?? What have you and Jindori been up to??”_ **

... _ that her heart has been longing for Jinsoul _

“Sooyoungie told me that she took the job!” 

“Yeah!” She smiles twice as bright now when they mention the blonde. “I-I’m so proud of her,” she says sincerely, knowing how much she loves making music. She can talk all day about how proud she is without getting tired of speaking. As long as Jinsoul is happy, she will continue to support her dreams in any way she can, 

“What made you convince her?”

The brunette can vividly remember the night they discussed it — how nervous Jinsoul was, how much she was doubting herself. However, that is the same night, Jungeun wrapped her girlfriend around her arms, rubbing circles on her back for assurance that everything will be okay. After she feels the blonde melt into her embrace, she softly yet convincingly whispers a pep talk by her ear. 

It may have taken an hour or two of talking about fears and dreams, but Jungeun took all her worries away and sealed it with a tender kiss on the forehead.

“I have my ways…” the brunette chuckles while taking a look at the long translucent baby pink nails the employee is putting on her. However, it’s not too long until she pouts again when she misses Jinsoul once more.

They haven’t been seeing each other as much because Jinsoul is busy with preparing for the interview, resigning from her previous job, taking care of Yerim, and moving equipment, but she understands that for the most part. 

_ She just misses her even more today, _

_ and that’s okay. _

Missing her doesn’t need to be an act of desperation, sometimes it’s just an act of love and longingness. 

She likes to believe that seeing her after quite a while will just make their reunion even more heartwarming and special. Her heart is at peace knowing that her girlfriend is finally achieving the dreams she has put aside for a long time. Jinsoul was there through all the ups and downs when Jungeun and Jiwoo decided to put up a business, now they are doing the same for her. 

_ I wonder how she’s doing… _

***

_ 8:45 AM _

Jinsoul glances at the digital clock ringing next to her bed. For once, she isn’t startled by the sound of the tiny metal hammer hitting the two bells back and forth. Maybe it’s because her thoughts were way louder or maybe it was because her body decided to wake her up an hour ago. If she could be honest, it’s either because she hasn’t had a wink of sleep ever since last night or she had become the lightest sleeper in history.

She has never been this nervous before. It’s not the same type of nervousness she felt when she came out to her parents, or the time she had to wait for the results of her college exams, or even when she had to be interviewed by the one and only, CEO Wong from ViVi Entertainment. for her interview as one of their new music producers. This was way different.

Today is the day, she asks the most important question to the love of her life. 

Throughout the whole night, she kept roaming around her bedroom in her oversized and worn out Finding Nemo t-shirt, rehearsing over and over again until she’s satisfied. For someone like her with a good memory, it’s probably her first time having to recite a speech up to 500 times just because she keeps forgetting the right words to say. But, what  _ are _ the right words to say? 

No one really knows...

She doesn’t know how other people manage to do this, the feeling of apprehension pressing down her chest, or words jumbling up every time she speaks. It’s driving her crazy to the point that she ended up talking to her Bruni stuffed toy for advice. 

On top of all that, she still has to deal with her new job first. However, there are fewer things to worry about since Yves volunteered to tour her around the company and get a gist of the whole system, not to mention the little favor she asked for from the celebrity.

As the blonde proceeds to head over the sliding glass doors of ViVi Entertainment, she decides to text her girlfriend.

**_Jinsoul_ ** **_:_ ** good morning baby! I got to work early so I have some time to spare 

**_Jinsoul_ ** **_:_ ** what are you doing today? <3

After just a few steps inside, it already brought her into such a different world and atmosphere. If Jinsoul could describe it, the closest word she could think of would be ‘expensive’. The marble tiles, wide skylights, and smell of professionalism –– it kind of feels nerve-racking to be here.

**_Baby_ ** **_: _ ** Wooming wanted to get our nails done together so we’re in the salon right now

**_Baby:_ ** Did you know she has been going out on dates with Yves?? 

**_Jinsoul_ ** **_: _ ** no

**_Jinsoul:_ ** but are you surprised? HAHA

**_Baby:_** I miss you :(

**“Hey Jinsoul!”** a loud voice calls on to her while the sound of heels and sneakers approaching her caught her off guard. 

The blonde suddenly straightens her back as her eyes shoot wide open. The rest of her body is starstruck when she sees not only Yves, also Viian Wong next to her bringing her to her senses. She immediately bows, almost making it 90-degrees unintentionally  **_“G-Good morning!”_ **

The blonde receives a surprised look from the ginger, yet she giggles and then greets her in return. “So, Yves will be showing you around and taking you to your own music studio. You might get lost for the first few days, but you’ll get used to it. If you have any additional questions, you may come to find me in my office.” 

Jinsoul nods and is soon taken under the responsibility of Sooyoung. They wait a bit until the CEO is out of their sight before they proceed to the blonde’s personal workspace. 

It still hasn’t sunk in that she’s finally a music producer for the biggest company in the industry. It’s almost too good to be true, but she trusts the words that came from the ginger herself. She’s here now, that’s all that matters. Her girlfriend was right when she gave her a whole pep talk about her confidence. 

_ What would I do without Jungeun?  _ She thinks to herself as she sends another message to her girlfriend before she gets busy

**_Jinsoul :_ ** I miss you more :<

**_Jinsoul:_ ** I’m sorry I haven’t been bringing you home recently 

There is not a single day that passes by where the new music producer has never thought of the love of her life. Between both of them, Jinsoul considers herself the clingier one in the relationship. She may have her own priorities on hand, but she loves to make time for Jungeun even if it means taking her home or dropping off some food to make sure she eats well. 

The blonde can remember the time she met Jungeun’s mother when they first started dating, and the parent only asked for one thing –– to take care of her daughter. She kept it closer to her heart, after the news of her passing.

By the time she had to ask for her girlfriend’s hand in marriage, she had to face Jungeun’s father. The 3-hour drive to the brunette’s original home was absolutely terrifying especially thinking about how her girlfriend’s father was so well built, but once she asked for his permission, he gave her a genuine smile. 

They’re both aware that Jungeun is all he has left yet, as her father, he knew he has to let go of his daughter to someone she loves eventually. However, he also knew that Jinsoul is special because she is the reason why Jungeun started to smile more, and most especially it is because she kept her promise to his wife. 

**_Jinsoul :_ ** how about we go on a date tonight? 

She takes a deep breath in when she hits send.

**_Jinsoul:_ ** I’ll pick you up around 7:30?

**_Baby:_** sounds perfect <3 

She exhales all her worries away.

**_Jinsoul:_ ** I love you

**_Jinsoul:_ ** see you later :>

**_Baby:_** I love you too!

“Oooh… are you guys going on a date after work?” Sooyoung steals a peek at Jinsoul’s phone which immediately gets put away in the blonde’s back pocket. “Well, I suppose you’re giving this to Jungeun?” the idol hands over a freshly signed album from her labelmate, Chungha. 

“Thank you, Sooyoung. I owe you one.” Jinsoul pouts from the imagination of her excited girlfriend. “Uhh and yes… I guess we are.” 

“What's with the weird tone??” The celebrity scoffs while they begin to head to their first destination. “Haven’t you guys been dating for a while now?” she asks. The idol doesn’t really know much about the couple since they only met a few times, but unless something is stated by Jiwoo during her endless stories, she wouldn’t know anything. 

“It’s just…” Jinsoul overly taps the album with her fingernails unknowingly, obviously worried about something. “It’s just that I’m planning to propose to her tonight.”

Yves squeals in excitement, but luckily they’re the only ones who hopped in the elevator. “Oh my god?! No way?”

The blonde picks up the small blue velvet box deep in her pocket and shows the woman once they arrive at the studio.

She rubs the exterior with her thumb before carefully opening it to reveal a simple diamond snowdrift ring. She can’t help but think of Jungeun, how far both of them have gone, and the future that awaits them. 

The blonde takes the ring out of the small slit that holds it and sits down to admire every single detail of the encrusted diamond found on the accessory.

“This is probably why Chuu is in the nail salon with Jungeun today huh?” The woman refers to the ring as she takes a seat on the black leather couch provided by the company.

“How’d you know?” she redirects her gaze to the idol.

“I picked her up and dropped her off this morning,” Sooyoung admits with her arms crossed and her eyes looking away from Jinsoul, but the faint blush on her cheeks is more than obvious.

For the people who are close to the celebrity, they clearly know how she isn’t a morning person. She would rather make the most out of her dear sleep than go to work early and grab breakfast there.

“Aren’t you worried about Dispatch scandals?” Jinsoul states her concerns, since it may affect their relationship and careers.

“Most of the time, they only release idol couples, but even if it comes out to the public that I’m dating,..” Sooyoung pauses for a while, and a curve on her lips starts to appear as she continues “... I don’t think I’ll ever deny it though.”

Jinsoul can sense her sincerity through her voice and it makes her heart happy that someone may finally appreciate her best friend the way they do. “You really like her don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do… b-but I haven’t told her directly yet.” She scratches her head, possibly trying to figure out when to confess to her.

“I guess we’re kinda on the same boat now.” Jinsoul chuckles which are then followed by Sooyoung as she starts to stand back up.

“Anyways, I’m hungry! Let me show you around our cafeteria!”

***

“Are you okay?” Jungeun turns around when Jiwoo stops walking beside her. 

They went shopping around the area after having lunch together at a Chinese restaurant nearby, and in less than an hour or so, they got caught themselves spending money like it’s nothing. 

The two women love their shopping, whether or not they are having a girls’ day out, they will definitely enter a store and leave with a few paper bags.

The co-owner knocks on her head awkwardly “I totally forgot it’s my aunt... Hani’s birthday today... and my mom missed calling me 3 times already!”

_ Hmm? Hani?  _ Jungeun puts her brows together. Between the two of them, she should be the forgetful one and not her best friend. It’s probably the first time she heard about that too, but she figures that they’re both human anyway so she brushes it off.

“Do you want me to drop you off?”

“No!” Jiwoo says firmly, shocking the brunette. “I mean, it’s okay! I’ll just call a taxi.” she laughs nervously and gives Jungeun a farewell peck on the cheek then runs off.

“What's up with her today...” she talks to herself while rubbing her cheek in disgust.

Scanning her surroundings, Jungeun notices that she’s right in front of a toy store with a big red sale poster stuck on the window. 

Toy stores are definitely not her taste in shopping anymore. She has grown to love makeup, press-on nails, and accessories, but something valuable seems to catch her eye.

She steps into the stores and heads over to the shelves where she is greeted by the staff. “Do you need help?”

“Yeah… do you guys have those...  _ uhh  _ Gundams?” Jungeun tries to pinpoint the model laying on the front of the store.

Since she figures that she’s gonna see Jinsoul for the first time in a week or so, why not give her a little surprise? 

Jinsoul always loved Gundams. She kept a collection of these ever since her addiction started around college. Plus, it was something to bond over whenever Jungeun came by to spend time with her. 

“This one’s our newest model.” The lady says, patting the box for reference “Perfect present for young boys.”

... _uhh..._

“This is for my girlfriend actually…” Jungeun corrects her while her voice gets smaller by the second. She can’t believe she was just mistaken as… a mother? 

“Oh…

...my bad.” The saleslady apologizes. 

There is an awkward tension between them, especially now that they’re looking at each other with eyes that just want to escape.

”T-Thank you… I’ll take this .. over there…” the brunette looks for a way out and walks away slowly with a nervous smile plastered on her face.

Despite that situation, she proceeds to the cashier with the excitement of a child. She can’t resist the feeling of joy in her veins when she thinks about the warm hug and smiles she would receive from Jinsoul.

_ Just wait a little more.  _ The brunette reminds herself.

Just a little more until she gets to be wrapped in her arms again.

She grabs the bag handed to her with the biggest smile on her face. 

Just a little more until she finally gets to see her again.

She takes a look at the time as she heads to the parking lot. It’s gonna be quite a walk since she parked near the end of the lot. She doesn’t want to be possibly late to their date, plus she would want to dress her best for Jinsoul tonight. 

Just a little more until—

Jungeun reaches the exit, just to be greeted by heavy rainfall. She checks the time again, but luckily she has a few minutes to spare. Maybe she’ll sit this one out until after it’s over. 

_ It was such a sunny day earlier this morning, but why the sudden change of weather?  _ She groans in despair. It’s past 15 minutes and the rain seems like it won’t go any time soon. There’s no umbrella, raincoat, or jacket to protect her, but she does have a paper bag big enough to shield a part of her.

She didn’t want to keep Jinsoul waiting for too long.

Jungeun knew she had to make a choice. She was desperate to use the present as a cover, yet she hesitated with the thought of ruining the surprise for Jinsoul. 

After long deliberation in her head, she decides to go for it. 

_ She decides to run in the rain and get soaked instead. _

  
  


_ *** _

Jinsoul arrives at her girlfriend’s apartment building a little bit too early. She may have been overly jittery after receiving a text from Jiwoo that their mission was successful. 

A few days ago, the blonde asked the fellow co-owner to help her out with her girlfriend. She wanted to doll her up without her knowing, and Chuu did very well on her part.

As soon as she got off work, she went home immediately to change into the outfit that she picked and ironed out last night. Although it may just be a white textured top with a patterned coat to layer it, she made sure it looked classy enough to wear to date.

She’s sitting on the couch in the middle of the lobby with a small bouquet of fresh flowers in her right hand and a bag containing Chungha’s signed album in the other. While she waits for time to fly by, she attempts to rehearse her lines once more. However, it only makes her heart pound even harder.

Is it nervousness? Excitement? It’s a heavy mix of both. After all, she just wants everything to be like how she imagined it to be 

_ — perfect. _

Well, isn’t that what everyone dreams of? 

Jinsoul barely notices the arrows on the clock grow nearer to their planned meet up, when all she can hear is her voice and the beat of her heart. But, what she also failed to see and hear is the rain outside.

The blonde doesn’t really panic with the sudden storm passing by, but she does think traffic would be a pain in the ass to deal with later on. 

Nevertheless, she hops into the lift with all her little presents, getting ready to pick Jungeun up from her apartment. She takes a deep breath out as she stands before her door, trying her best to keep her cool without making herself seem suspicious.

_ Ding Dong!  _

__

_ Ding Dong? _

She uses the extra house key Jungeun gave her for emergencies, but it seems like her girlfriend is not around. The only one who welcomes her is Jungeun’s new adopted puppy Janggun. 

She squats down to pet the clingy little creature. Janggun doesn’t deal well with people just yet, but Jinsoul is no stranger to the dog. Maybe because the couple basically raise the puppy together, almost as if they had a child.

_ Is she not home yet? _ The blonde worries while rubbing Janggun’s belly. She attempts to call her phone this time, but there’s no response from her girlfriend. She’s even more concerned now, noticing that the rain is getting stronger.

Without second thoughts, she places the bouquet and album down on the dining table while she decides to head back down to pick her girlfriend up. She can’t relax knowing this isn’t very ‘ _ Jungeun’  _ for her to do, so she might as well check up on her personally. However, as soon as the elevator doors open, she sees a familiar brunette frozen in place.

“S-Soulie,” Jungeun says shivering after being soaked from the cold rain.”Hi, baby—”

**_“Why are you soaking wet? You’re gonna get sick!”_ ** Jinsoul interrupts the brunette as she wraps her coat around her girlfriend immediately, followed by a tight embrace.

“Nooo! Don’t hug me, it’ll get on you too!” The co-owner squirms out of the blonde’s arms before she fully locks herself around her. 

“Okay… hugs can wait.” Jinsoul giggles when she finds Jungeun pouting cutely. “Let’s get you warmed up first,” she whispers softly, indirectly hinting to the brunette that everyone is staring at them in the middle of the lobby.

While Jungeun hides her face within Jinsoul’s piece of clothing, the blonde puts her arm on behind the brunette so she can caress her back for warmth while she leads her into her unit.

After a couple of stained footprints on the building rug, they are greeted by Janggun once more the moment they enter the apartment. Jinsoul settles down as she observes Jungeun taking off her shoes and dropping a few paper bags on the floor “Did you and Jiwoo go on a shopping spree again?” She teases the woman.

It isn’t so surprising anymore that the two co-owners share a hobby of shopping whenever they are together. Hell, not even Jinsoul can stop those two from swiping credit cards, especially now that they own a booming business. However, as long as Jungeun is happy, she would be willing to carry all her bags for her.

“Maybe…” Jungeun proceeds to pick up the most colorful paper bag “...this one’s for you!” 

Jinsoul finds herself a pleasant surprise. She ends up making a weird smiley face at her girlfriend out of her curiosity, but as soon as she opens it, she suddenly jumps over to Jungeun while squealing on top of her lungs. 

“ **_Jinsoul! You’re gonna get wet!”_ ** the co-owner scolds her lightheartedly, making the blonde let go and pinch her cheeks instead as a thank you.

This is the joy Jungeun wanted to see with her own eyes. It never fails to make her heart melt and that is what allows her to fall more deeply in love with Jung Jinsoul. 

The blonde turns around for a moment and reaches for something the brunette did not notice laying on the kitchen table. “I have a little gift for you too.”

At first glance, Jungeun only sees the small bouquet, but what she doesn’t know is that she now owns a signed album from her favorite role model. She covers her mouth from shock and tears suddenly flow out of her face. 

For a minute, both of them seem to forget the whole situation earlier. However, as Jungeun steals a kiss from the blonde, they remember the slight inconvenience.

“I’ll go get changed.” She backs away from the blonde “We don’t want to delay our date, even more, don’t we?” 

_ Oh, the date...  _ Jinsoul ponders worryingly as she takes a look outside of the window. It’s still the same dark sky, strong wind, and long lightning bolts. Moreso, she’s concerned that Jungeun might catch a cold at this point. She can’t believe she’s saying this but,

“Hey, baby? What if we just stay here tonight?” She holds both of her hands and looks at her in the eye.

“But didn’t you want to go out somewhere?” Jungeun frowns, thinking that maybe she ruined everything the blonde was waiting for. “I’m so—“

“Hey, it doesn’t matter baby. I just want to be with you. _ I missed you. _ ” She tries to reassure the pouting brunette in case she feels guilty. She brings her closer to her and rubs circles above her hands “Listen to me. You’re going to the bathroom and taking all the time in the world you need to get ready while I do my magic. Trust me okay?” 

Jungeun is convinced by her girlfriend’s genuine stare but gives in completely when the blonde seals her speech with a kiss on the forehead.

“Okay…” Jungeun smiles in return as she swings their arms together. “I’ll be right back then… I’ll see you in a bit” she gives her a final kiss before heading to the bathroom.

***song***

Jungeun made time to take a photo of herself wearing her new sleeveless black dress with a slit on the side. She definitely dolled up with her makeup and jewelry even if she doesn’t have a clue about what Jinsoul is up to.

Since her walking closet is connected to the bathroom, it gave Jinsoul time to work her ‘magic’. It’s true that she was tempted to take a peek out the door, but she likes to feel the anticipation once in a while.

Before she heads out, she takes her black Prada heels from her collection. As much as she likes to be comfortable, she only wears those on special occasions or business days. 

Jungeun steps out after an hour or two of dressing up, she couldn’t believe her eyes seeing that her apartment has been transformed into such a romantic setting. 

Her dining table is decorated to serve as a table for two. The plates and utensils are placed as if it were a fancy restaurant. Her bouquet is now in a glass vase in the middle along with the well-presented food that waters her mouth. 

Don’t let her get started with Jinsoul. The moment she stepped out the door, the blonde was frozen. 

_ Speechless.  _

They have been together for the longest time, but Jinsoul’s eyes have never changed one bit. She would still look at her girlfriend the same way she saw her for the first time in High School.

“Well, can I take you out on a date?” Jinsoul flirts and offers her arm so she can lead her to the table. 

Jungeun laughs at how lame that was, but her heart softens even more than she can imagine and without any time wasted, she clings her arm to the blonde.

They talk all night, catching up to one another. How their day was, how Jinsoul got Chungha’s autograph, how Jungeun ran in the rain, and how the blonde managed to even pull this through in such a short period of time.

Questions were answered, stories were told and everything settled down nicely. 

After enjoying their meal, they decided to move to the couch and snuggle down for a movie. They’re both entangled by each other’s arms, burrito-ed within a fuzzy comforter. 

For a while, the brunette thought she was watching along with Jinsoul, but the blonde’s eyes were locked on Jungeun’s face. She doesn’t notice until she realizes how quiet her girlfriend has been. “Hey, you’re going to miss the movie…” she teases her.

“I’m sorry… “ Jinsoul runs her fingers through the brunette’s hair “I’m just really happy.”

“What are you thinking of?” Jungeun points out.

She has always been a little too good at reading her girlfriend’s actions. Well, being together ever since High School is more than enough time to learn her small mannerisms and habits. Nonetheless, she just wants to make sure Jinsoul isn’t bothered by anything alone.

“Do you remember the time when you were really sick for a whole week during High School?” The blonde asks randomly as she rubs circles on the brunette's arm.

“Yeah.” Jungeun nods with a soft look on her face. It was from 11th Grade when she had the worst fever she had ever experienced. Maybe it was the severe change of weather back at the time or it was the fatigue from being part of the school’s swimming team. “You even barged in my house with take-outs to make sure I ate well because my parents were on a business trip.”

Jinsoul giggles at how absurd she was back in high school. She can’t believe she really snuck through an open window because she knew Jungeun couldn’t stand up from her bed.“Then one time you asked me if I could stay over and—“ 

“Then you said that It wasn’t a choice.” the co-owner cuts her off.

Usually, sleepovers would consist of the three of them, but unfortunately, Jiwoo had to handle too many extracurriculars and student council duties to join them. So when the blonde entered the Kim residence, she knew she had to take care of her. She isn’t someone who likes to play the visitor, she would rather be the doctor in that situation. However, it’s also because her hidden feelings for Jungeun wouldn’t let her leave the brunette in that state.

“We just kept talking until you eventually fell asleep, and that night while I was placing a blanket over you, I just knew I wanted to care for you and protect you.” .she narrates their memories together as Jungeun listens to her lovingly while leaning on her chest.”That’s why I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. I couldn’t help but think about how much time has flown by ever since....”

During that week, Jinsoul kept their feelings aside from the brunette because of the fear of ruining their friendship. However, little does she know that she made Jungeun fall in love with her.

“...Although I was an A+ student, there was never a day that passes by where I have regrets about skipping class to choose you. If I could turn back time, I’d still choose you...  _ over and over again _ , because Jungeun, you’re everything I ever wanted.”

Jungeun’s heart melts into mush after hearing sweet words from Jinsoul. She isn’t the type to tear up, but she can definitely feel her eyes watering. She cannot express how much she loves Jinsoul, how much she has done for her, and how grateful she is to have her. The blonde never broke a promise between them, 

_ never. _

__

Even with all the efforts of trying to form sentences, all she ended up doing is a faint whisper “Soul…” The first tears made their way down her cheek, but her girlfriend manages to wipe it gently before speaking again

“We may have had our share of arguments, but every single time I get to hold you close or tell you how much you mean to me,  _ my heart will always come running back home to you.”  _ Jinsoul's voice cracks a bit...

At this moment, Jungeun might not be the only one who’s going to end up crying. This may not be the words she practiced and memorized earlier, but she prefers to say something from the bottom of her heart rather than a prepared speech. 

Today might not have been what she imagined, but it was still imperfectly perfect. They didn’t need the fanciest restaurant or an expensive trip abroad. All that really mattered to her was the two of them, and here she is about to say the words she has been meaning to say since the beginning.

“Jungeun, You never failed to love me at my best, and you definitely never failed to love me at my worst. You stayed by my side when no one else did.” The blonde takes the ring from her pocket and takes her hand as she kneels down before her girlfriend

Jungeun’s eyes widen, her hand covers her mouth. She's frozen in place. Her mind can’t even process all the emotions her heart is feeling. She had no clue this was coming her way.

“Kim Jungeun. I have never been so sure of something or someone in my entire life. Please let me prove that to you from today onwards.” She smiles brightly with sparkles in her eyes.

_ This is it, the moment of truth. _

“Jungeun, will you marry me?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hihihi just a little soft chapter for you guys :DD I'm going to work on the main story once again so I hope you stay tuned for that! As always, if you enjoyed it, feel free to comment or send me a cc <3 It really helps me out a lot with the writing process! 
> 
> \- B
> 
> (Twitter: @stanzbl)  
> (CuriousCat: @stanzbl)


End file.
